Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Guidelines/Editing
THIS POLICY IN A NUTSHELL *Do not make edits just to gain achievements. *Do not edit archived pages. *Do not edit other people's pages unless it's for cleanup purposes. *Do not perform excessive cleanup as it may count as spam. Achievements Do not edit pages for the sole purpose of earning achievements, also known as badge-farming. Adding frivolous categories to a page in order to have editing that page counts towards the achievement for editing a certain type of page counts as score-editing. If you repeatedly badge-farm, you will be warned and then blocked for a brief amount of time. Alternate Wikis Though we cannot technically enforce this rule, we highly discourage you from creating an alternate wiki, either for your own series, or in an attempt to replace this wiki. Archives Archives are made for all canon pages on the wiki and thus are NOT allowed to be edited by users. Consider making a separate, fanon page for your version of a canon character. If you have leftover info on an archived page, view the source code and copy the info to a new page before letting an administrator know so that they can remove the info from the archived page. Editing Permissions Do not change the content of a page unless you have permission from the owner of that page; this can drastically change the plot of an episode or series. \However, you are allowed to edit pages in order to fix spelling, grammar, or templates, or to add categories to a page. If a user contacts you for making one of these changes, please contact an administrator. Cleanup Cleaning up the wiki is important, and we thank you for any help you can give. However, the idea of "cleanup" is an obvious target for Badge Farming, which is considered a form of spam. To properly clean up a page, you should: *Remove all useless categories. *Replace any incorrect categories with correct ones. *Remove or correct unnecessary formatting (such as code usually left over from the page creation templates). *If the page is a stub and is less than 24 hours old, mark it with the "Stub" template. If it is older, add the "DeletionTimer" template. The correct format for it is: *After that, message the owner of the page with the "StubMessage" template to inform them that they have stubs. *A stub can be immediately marked for deletion if the creator: ***Has left the wiki. ***Has been inactive for more than a year and has made less than or equal to 50 total edits. ***Is an anonymous user. ***Has been indefinitely blocked. This process should be repeated for every page you clean up. If you make multiple cleanup edits without following these guidelines, you may be warned or even temporarily blocked for spam. You can only edit someone else's page an hour after the page's creation. This gives the creator time to add more information to their page. Also, if you do cleanup, make sure it takes up at most half of Recent Activity, and nothing more. If you exceed this limit, it will be counted as spam and you will be warned.